


Get Some Sleep

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Camping, Dimension Travel, Exhaustion, Ficlet, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, Team Dynamics, caring!Kate, issue 8, issue spoilers, sisterly!America Chavez, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has been on the Patri-not's trail for five days straight and they're all totally exhausted.</p>
<p>Spoilers for issue 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much lately and I think I'm getting writer's block with fanfic (original stuff doesn't seem to be that bad but I dunno) so I was proud that I could think this up really quickly. It's fluffy and sweet and a small amount of AmeriKate because I may or may not start to ship them but that's not the point.

“Guys. We need to stop. I’m gonna pass out.” Kate said, stumbling to a stop. Her bow was slung across her back and it felt stupidly heavily. They’d been running through dimensions for about five days straight while barely stopping and all of them look rough as hell. Loki was the first to go.  He actually passed out about an hour ago. The next to stumble with exhaustion were Billy and Teddy. Then David. Then Noh-Varr. Now Kate. America seemed to be the only one who wasn’t ready to drop to the ground at any moment. In fact, since Loki did literally pass out, she had carried him on her back. Her jacket was wrapped around him for extra security.  

“Kate’s right. We’re no good for anything if we’re dead on our feet.” David agreed, leaning against a tree to stop himself falling over. They were on a grassy area which looked safe enough. It wasn’t post-apocalyptic or infested with things which wanted to kill them (at least not so far). The sun had already set over them but there was enough light to see their surroundings. 

“Okay. We’ll stay here, get some rest and we’ll keep going in the morning.” America stated, gently manoeuvring so she could get Loki to the ground without breaking his limbs or bruising him. She managed to get a secure hold of him and lowered him gently under the tree. She let Loki keep the jacket and organised it like a blanket. The others found a place and lay down, too exhausted to care that it was uncomfortable. Billy wrapped his cape over him and Teddy (who had shrunk down to human size again) and they promptly dozed off in each other’s arms. David was a bit further off and kept himself to himself but he fell asleep almost immediately. And he snored. _Loudly_. Kate and Noh-Varr were next to each other but they weren’t holding each other like Billy and Teddy were. Everyone passed out almost straight away; too tired to do anything but. 

Except America. 

She sat with her back to the tree and kept watch over everyone else. It was the first peace in a while since she joined the Young Avengers. And it felt lonely.

Usually by now there would have been some noise or shout or squeal (usually from Kate and Noh-Varr’s room which was _disturbing_ to say the least). It was rare that the quiet would go on for this long. There was always some machine beeping or some sensor buzzing. 

America held her star necklace in her fingers and studied it in the starlight. It was only to stave off boredom. The only other way to pass the time was to watch the other’s sleeping patterns. And that wasn’t _that_ amusing. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Someone asked quietly, shattering the quiet. America nearly punched the source of the sound, until she saw it was just Kate. 

“I’m exhausted, _chica_. But someone has to keep a lookout. We still don’t know if this place is completely safe. Why aren’t you asleep?” America replied, resting her head against the tree trunk. 

“Nightmare. Not the worst I’ve ever had but still unpleasant.” Kate admitted. 

“Wanna... talk... about it? That’s supposed to help.” America offered uncertainly. Kate smiled slightly at the gesture (which she knew would be _way_ outside America’s comfort zone). 

“That’s fine. It was just about that dimension with the parasites.” Kate said, shuddering. “God that dimension sucked.” 

“I hated the puppet one.” America stated, remembering the horror of that dimension. 

“That one was just creepy. I’ll be surprise if I ever sleep again after that one.” Kate agreed. She saw America stifle a yawn and smiled sympathetically. “Why don’t you take five?” She suggested. 

“I’ll be okay, _chica_.” America reassured her. 

“I won’t be able to get back to sleep and you’ve stayed up the longest. Get some sleep and I’ll keep watch for a while.” Kate argued. “Just an hour. I’ll wake you after an hour and you can resume lookout. Okay?” Kate compromised. 

“Fine,” America agreed, sliding down onto the ground and resting her head on a tree root. Kate smiled to herself and settled down next to America. Kate cast her gaze over all her friends and teammates who were sleeping. She kept smiling as old memories played like a vintage film in front of her eyes. Kate always loved vintage.   
 


End file.
